<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Suitable for Work by defaultmikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104437">Not Suitable for Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defaultmikan/pseuds/defaultmikan'>defaultmikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defaultmikan/pseuds/defaultmikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru will never allow his personal feelings to affect his job. Even if it kills him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Suitable for Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedding planner Oikawa Tooru was notoriously good at what he does. Though weddings were heavily glamorized, the preparations that goes into it are gruelling and nerve-wracking. 

But with his eye for design and his ability to rectify any alarming ordeal—misplaced orders, handling wifezillas to overbearing in-laws and even wedding crashers—he was simply the best in extinguishing chaos.</p>
<p>However even with his years of experience and expertise, Oikawa’s heart had thundered heavily when he learned that the next client booked by his assistant turned out to be for the wedding of his ex, Iwaizumi Hajime. </p>
<p>Oikawa kept himself in check, of course he will. He wasn’t nineteen, holding hands with his high school sweetheart anymore. He was twenty six, a professional, and his feelings were the least to be considered in his profession. </p>
<p>But to hell with it all. Oikawa couldn’t deny it hurts. Even if they had ended things off amicably, even when he assured Iwaizumi that he can handle his wedding no worries, even if he remained composed as he watched them exchanging vows, Oikawa often caught himself turning the other way when he sees Iwaizumi looking at his groom with eyes holding the same affection he used to receive. </p>
<p>But again Oikawa was notoriously good at his job. He made certain everything fell into place and that any wedding event he arranged would be as the couple pictured it to be. Like a fairy in the industry, his work has always been full of love and magic, turning dreams into reality. This was just another job and he handled it as such. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter how many tears he had shed in silence or that he had to fight the urges to sabotage the event himself. It didn’t matter that the small smile Iwaizumi shot him before he walked down the aisle clenched his heart more painfully than he anticipated. At the end of it all, he had once promised himself years ago that Iwaizumi’s wedding is going to be perfect. </p>
<p>And it was. </p>
<p>It no longer mattered that Iwaizumi was celebrating the grand event with someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>